


Let There Be Pie

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-17
Updated: 2006-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"Home"Summary: For fanfic100 039 taste, it was sitting at his momma's table that Charles Gunn learned the secret of universe.





	Let There Be Pie

It was sitting at his momma's table that Charles Gunn learned the secret of universe. Yes, the secret that everything could be cured with pie.

His momma rarely cooked, but once in a while, she would bake. And she made the sweetest apple pies with flaky crusts and gooey insides. She baked Charles one the first time he was suspended from school. He'd gotten in a fist fight with another boy who was making fun of his cheap Air Jordan knock-offs from Payless.

Instead of scolding him, she baked. Charles can't help but wondering if she was saying that she was sorry as if his sins were her sins. He supposes that all parents are like that. But what Charles knows is with that first bite, he'd forgotten all his anger.

Pie served as a good lesson when Alonna got dumped by her first boyfriend. She was 15 and they were already living on the streets by then. He took her into a warm diner and spent the last of his money on cherry filling and whip cream.

"You going to be okay?" he asked her.

"Just fine." She smiled and took the first bite.

Charles used to bring pie to Cordelia's on Sunday mornings. They never talked about it, but ever since she drove him batshit crazy, he showed up like clockwork. Sometimes they'd watch a movie over lemon meringue and sometimes they'd talk over rhubarb. It had been their little secret.

Now he sits in an empty diner, amazed that the world hasn't ended and at just how fucked up his life still is. This time he'd thought that it might really end, but instead he has paperwork from Wolfram & Hart in his back pocket. All he hopes for is that the pie's blackberry and warm with a side of ice cream.


End file.
